Wind and Waves
by abithriel
Summary: Fourteen year-old Bella is shy and focused on academics. By the end of her freshman year of high school she is persuaded by her friend Rose to sign up for a sailing camp. When they arrive at the meeting point Bella is quite surprised by three boys standing by the bus. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi! So this is my first story. English isn't my first language, so please be patient. At the same time it would mean a lot to me if you expressed your honest opinion.**

**My name is not Stephanie, so of course Twilight doesn't belong to me. I just borrowed some of her characters to tell this story.**

**Enjoy?**

Summary

Fourteen year-old Bella is shy and focused on academics. By the end of her freshman year of high school she is persuaded by her friend Rose to sign up for a sailing camp. Rose is two years older than her and almost perfect opposite to Bella: blonde with hourglass figure and outgoing personality to petite brunette with deep chocolate brown eyes hidden behind glasses and bangs. When girls arrive at the meeting point Bella is quite surprised as waiting by the bus are three boys. Two of them she knows pretty well: Royce King, Roses long time fuck buddy and Jasper Hale, Roses twin brother and Bella's secret crush. The third one makes Bella stop in her tracks: tall with longish unruly hair in the most unusual mix of brown, red and blond colours. Even though his looks could suggest otherwise, handsome Edward (Jasper's and Rose's cousin from Chicago) is painfully shy and barely stutters his hello to Bella. It quickly becomes clear to Bella that her holidays might look different from what she expected.. What will happen this summer?

Chapter 1

First day of summer vacation. When I woke up this morning at 7 as usual it took me few seconds to realize that I didn't have to get up so early. Well, I won't be able to sleep any longer, I decided. As it was surprisingly sunny (complete rarity for Forks) , after quick shower I grabbed a banana and went to sit in our small yard. I was alone because Charlie, my workaholic dad, already left for the station where he acts as Chief of Police. It was only last year when I came to live with him in tiny and rainy town of Forks where I was born. My first thirteen and half years I spent with my quirky mom Renée. We moved a lot. A when I say a lot I really mean it. Until I came to Washington, I was a resident of California, Alaska, Arizona, Nevada and Louisiana. Yep, five states. And twice as many cities. But then one day in New Orleans my mom met her new husband. Phil is only ten years older than me and plays professional baseball. It may seem that he is too young for my mother, but the truth is that as Renée never grew up they are perfect couple. From the moment she stumbled into him while serving coffee in coffee shop she's been working they knew w they were 'it' for each other. After two days they decided to get married. On the one hand it came to me as a shock: my never-get-attached anti-marriage mother planning nuptials. On the other it was not the craziest thing she had done. If someone was to write description of her personality it would definitely include word spontaneous. I mean, she decided we should move to Alaska, because of the TV show. Only she forgot her hatred for cold and two weeks later we moved to Nevada. That's my mother for you. So yes, she and Phil got engaged two days after their stumbling encounter and two and a half week later they tied the knot in Vegas. I was their only bridesmaid (Renée guilt-tricked me into the most hideous bubble gum dress. Say 'Ew') . Then came another surprise. As it turned out Phil just signed contract to play in Jacksonville. So there was another move in my future. But after a week in the room next honeymooners I had enough. There is only so much moaning and banging one can take hearing, especially when it comes from your own mom. Of course I didn't use that argument when I told them about my decision to live with Charlie. Ew… As if I wanted to talk about sex with my over-sharing mother. No, I just said that maybe it's time for me to get to know my dad a little bit better. A week during summer mostly spend in whatever quirky place Renée and I lived at the time wasn't enough to get to know each other. So that's how I ended up in rainy Forks. Of course I didn't take into consideration that my father is a total workaholic, so I don't see him much more than I did when I lived in different state. Anyway, I started high school in probably one of the smallest schools ever. But how big school could be if the whole town consisted of scarcely 3,000 people.

That rainy (what a surprise !) morning of my first day as high schooler, it didn't take me too long to see that my wish to remain invisible and concentrate on studies would be quite easy to grant. No one took notice of mousy girl in glasses and braces. After few As on my papers I was accosted by my teachers inquiring why don't I participate more during classes. When I told them that I'm too shy and I don't want to stand out as a class geek they tried to encourage me to give up my shell. But I knew what I wanted and it was to finish high school without exposing myself to taunts from my peers. I cared about my studies, but not enough to subject myself to some of their cruel actions. I have seen what they did to poor Ben Cheney. Unfortunate guy was a senior and president of the chess club. I witnessed during my first week at school as few guys from the football team crammed him into his locker and painted in big red letters 'LOSER' on it. So I just stayed quiet and did my work.

I should have known my luck couldn't last forever. It was just after Christmas break. I've been walking down the corridor minding my own business, when during rounding the corner I violently crushed into someone. My bag ripped and all of my possessions spilled onto floor. Busy trying to get my stuff together I didn't even notice who was the person I knocked out. But then hand with perfectly manicured red nails grabbed my chemistry test with big A on it and I heard a gasp. I followed the movement of the hand and saw who it belonged to.

_Oh shit!_

Of course the person I crushed into had to be Rosalie Hale. Popular, pretty cheerleader, a junior, who can make my life hell if she wants to.

"I'm so, so sorry!" I cried out. "I wasn't looking where I was going… and… and…" I tried to catch my breath. But then heard something odd. Laughter. Rosalie _laughed?! _

"Are you serious? I crashed into you, spilled your belongings and you are apologising to _me_?" she giggled again.

"I... I…." I stammered again.

"Honey, it's ok. No blood spilled." She smiled." My name is Rose. And yours?"

"B-Bella" I managed to get out" Bella Swan"

"Well, Bella, Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you. I couldn't help but notice this big fat A on your chem paper down there. Do you have Banner or Johnson?"

"B-Banner. Why… Why do you ask?"

"Well…" she paused" what grade are you in? I had problem with chemistry forever now and I have only been on the basic course. Unfortunately my last tutor decided that I'm a lost cause. But I don't want to believe it. I can't believe it. I'm not stupid. I mean maybe I'm not the candidate for valedictorian but I want to go to college. And I know I can do it. So what grade are you in again?" she finished her rant.

"I'm freshman. But if you want… I mean chemistry is my favourite subject. I basically read all my text books for it up until senior class… I mean I'm only a freshman, but if you want I could try to.. help you?" I babbled nervously. It felt all kind of surreal. I mean, what the hell? Was I really talking to Rosalie Hale about tutoring her?

"Freshman?" she looked hesitant "Hm… We could try." She smiled her dazzling white smile and tossed her platinum hair over the shoulder.

"So. Library after school today? Oh, no! Wait! I have better idea! Why don't you come by my place today around six. My mum is doing this crazy quesadillas for dinner. You'll love it!" she said excitedly.

"S-Sure." I agreed. Because… what else was I supposed to say?

"Ok. See ya!" and she left.

_What the fuck just happened?!_

I felt like I just stepped into the Twilight Zone. Did Rosalie Hale really invited me to her house? To help her with chemistry and to share her crazy quesadillas?

When I finally managed to get over the shock, I went to class. And then after school I got home and quickly finished my homework. Charlie wasn't there, as usual he was at the station. So I didn't even bothered to notify him about my dinner plans and started my truck to follow to Hales household. And I got there. This evening was the start of my unlikely friendship with Rose. Friendship that led me to this moment. I just finished my first year of high school and if it weren't for Rose I would probably spend my summer reading and lounging around the house. But no. My best (or rather only) friend had different plans for us. She decided that it's an awesome idea to sign us up for the sailing camp.

_"Come on Bella! Don't be a spoilsport! It's going to be great. Wind, sun… maybe some handsome sailors?"_

My whines and begging went nowhere. My explanation that I'm coordinationally challenged and can tangle into ropes and die went nowhere. My insistence that there are no boys I'm interested in went nowhere. We were going.

So right now I'm all packed and waiting for Rose to arrive.

**So? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sooooo… Chapter number two. Unfortunately I didn't hear anything from any of you regarding my writing but I decided not to give up so easily. I would really appreciate any feedback you are willing to give me. No Edward yet but I'm pretty sure that he will make an appearance next time. I don't know yet when will that be, because I publish when I have something written and the muses tend to be quite inconsistent in my case.**

**Characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, I'm just playing with them.**

Chapter 2

I was in the middle of tugging my baggage down the stairs when I felt my pocket vibrate. Of course being the clutz I am I tripped and dropped my quite heavy bag on my toes. Wincing and massaging my toes I reached into my pocket and picked up my phone without looking at its screen.

"Hello?"

"Bella, sweetie! I am so so sorry! I won't be able to pick you up. Jasper car is in the shop again and he needs a ride. With my bags there is no more place in the car. Will you be able to get here on your own?" that was classic Rosalie. Jasper is her twin brother and despite similarity in looks they couldn't be more different. Even though he hangs out with the popular crowd, he keeps to himself always burying he's nose into some books about philosophy. But his brooding tendencies do not discourage plethora of girls fawning over him. From freshmen to seniors there are only few girls who don't swoon while admiring his 'blue like the waters in the lagoon' eyes and wavy blond hair. I'm one of those girls. I mean I never got what's so special about him, he's just a pretty boy. Nice to talk to, but nothing to fawn over. But I'm kind of different that way. I have never met anyone who would hold my interest or even someone who I would be attracted to. I've been wondering for a second if I'm not a lesbian, but no. Girls don't do it for me more than boys. I mean I like the idea of romance, I just never could see myself participating in one. Besides I don't really have time for it, school is taking too much of my attention. But, back to to Rose. Yeah she's my friend but sometimes she really pisses me off. I mean really? Did she have to wait till last moment to tell me she won't be fetching me? Now I'll have to call Charlie. Grrrr… but the pushover I am I only say:

"Yeah, yeah. It's alright. I'll just ask Charlie for the ride. See you there"

"Great! Can't wait, see you! " she shouts enthusiastically and ends the conversation.

Sighing heavily I dial Charlie's. He picks up and says in his usually gruff voice:

"Hi Bells. Did something happen? Why are you calling me, weren't you supposed to be in the bus by now?"

" No dad, the bus leaves in two hours, but I have to ask you a favour. Turns out Rose won't be able to give me ride to the parking lot, something about Jasper and his car breaking down. Could you do it? It won't be long, it's just by my school, but I can't make it by foot, my bag is too heavy."

I hear him grunt and clear his throat and then he says :

"Ok. I'll just call Dave and tell him he has to get back here" Dave is his deputy." I should be home in a hour. That good?"

"That's great, thank you dad!" I hang up and proceed with the hard task that is bringing my bag downstairs. I don't even know why does this thing weight so much. I packed just enough clothes for two weeks of camp. I'm not big on fashion so my wardrobe mostly consist of over washed t-shirts and (as it is summer after all) jean shorts. I packed one pair of jeans and sweatshirt as well as wind and waterproof jacket. I hope that is okay. I have never been sailing before. Drifting on the boat while Charlie is unsuccessfully trying to catch some fish doesn't count.

The time I had until Charlie's arrival I decided to spend baking some chocolate muffins. They are easy to make and would make great snack for me and Rose during the bus ride. I rolled the sleeves of my long-sleeved Led Zeppelin vintage t-shirt, tied my mass of brown curly hair into messy bun and got to work. Few moments later I had batch of yummy smelling goods cooling down and heard the cruiser being parked in the driveway.

Then the door opened and my dad entered. I guess you could say I take after him in my looks. I have the same brown eyes and hair (although mine curl and make my life miserable because it's almost impossible to make them behave so mostly I just end up with ponytail or bun not wanting to deal with tangled mess). Our skin is similarly pale. But thank god this is where our physical similarity ends. My dad is a tall man and he's sporting thick moustache. Rose (okay, me too!) we call it pornstache, because he looks like the guy from this movie about first porn actress back from seventies. But never to his face, I think I would die from embarrassment if he ever heard me talking about him like this. And I would probably be grounded forever for watching that movie. Anyway, my body structure is petite thanks to my mum. I'm only a bit over five feet tall and unfortunately I still have nothing in my chest area to write home about. My lack of boobs and hips would make me look like a boy if it wasn't for my long hair.

Back to reality, my dad came into kitchen sniffing.

"Hi Dad. Thank you for making time to give me a ride. I know you're busy."

"No problem Bells. You're my daughter, this is what dads are for, giving the rides and whatnot. I'm sorry I'm not around more. It's just… the station, I was just made chief…" he said in sad tone and I could see he felt guilty for not spending time with me.

"It's okay dad. I understand . Besides you know me, I'm happiest with my nose buried in books" I smiled " I don't even know what I'm doing, going to this camp. It's so not me. If it weren't for Rose I would never sign up." I finished with a sigh.

"Now, honey. It's going to be great. You will catch a breath from your textbooks and maybe make some new friends. Just try to open up, don't hide in that shell of yours." Wow. I think it's the most meaningful conversation I have ever had with my dad. Who knew he could give good advice?

"Okay dad. Thanks. Now, I see the look on your face. Yes I made muffins and yes you can have some, but maximum two. The rest is for me and Rose for our trip." I say grinning. I look as my dad stuffs his cheeks with them and can't contain my laughter because with his mouth full he resembles a chipmunk and combined with his moustache the sight is something uniquely hilarious. When he is finally done and washes it down with a glass of milk it's time to get moving. I have forty minutes until the bus is supposed to leave but I wanted to be there earlier and maybe try to get a window seat. I seriously hate sitting by the aisle, there are always people standing up and bumping into you as the try to change sits. It's impossible to concentrate on the book and this is my favourable time occupation during the ride. Plus if the book bores me(highly unlikely) I can always look out the window and sightsee.

As we leave the house Charlie grabs my bag and easily hangs it on his shoulder. Hmm. I guess it's not too heavy for him. But hey, he's almost twice as big as me, it's understandable.

We step out and I cringe.

_Shit_.

I completely forgot that dad giving me ride means driving in the cruiser. Well. Sucks to be me.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
